Prompt 13: Hero
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sylvia and Sans recall the day they met and officially became a couple. Tickle story! :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Sylvia.**

* * *

 **Prompt 13: Hero  
(Sans and Sylvia; romantic pairing)**

Sylvia was half-sitting, half-laying on her bed, reading one of her favorite books when she felt a bony arm slip under the small of her back and another one come around her stomach. Looking beside her, she smiled at seeing Sans was lying beside her and holding her. He leaned closer. "Hey, Baby," he said in a deep tone of voice that made her smile right before he kissed her, holding her closer. She smiled and gave a small pleasured groan before they parted.

"Hey, honeybones," she said with a smile, snuggling closer to him.

"Reading your favorite book?" He asked.

She nodded. "Mm-hmm," she said. "But I have another favorite story."

"Oh?" He asked. "What story is that?"

"That night you gave me a ride home and then a week later came to my rescue."

He smiled. "That's my favorite story too."

 _Three years ago…_

Sylvia left the restaurant in tears. The guy she had thought was better than her ex-boyfriend turned out to be an even worse jerk instead. "I'm never letting another guy have my heart," she vowed to herself. "There's not a decent guy in this town."

As she walked down the sidewalk, she happened to come to the new restaurant in town named Grillby's. It had been the talk of the town when the fire monster had first opened the doors and from what she had been hearing, he made some amazing food.

Deciding that she could drown her worries in some good food, she went inside and sat on a barstool by the bar, picking up the menu that had been set there before she came in and browsing it. Her eyes immediately found the sandwich section and she smiled at seeing exactly what she wanted. She glanced up to see if the waiter was around and noticed Grillby himself walking towards her. "What can I get for you, ma'am?" He asked her politely.

She smiled. "May I have the steak and cheese sub with an order of fries, please?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll have that right out for you, ma'am," he said.

Sylvia glanced around, liking how cozy the restaurant was and the soft background music playing was just perfect. Her order arrived right then and she blinked a bit in surprise. "Wow, that was fast," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Grillby said. "Enjoy your meal, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said before he nodded and walked away. Taking a bite of her sub, her eyes opened wide. It was the best sub she had ever eaten. She continued eating her food, feeling hungry. It wasn't long after that she finished and paid for her food, thanking Grillby for the meal and leaving him a tip.

She had just exited the restaurant when she heard thunder and looked up to see there was a rainstorm coming. She checked her phone, but there were no taxicabs out where she was and the local bus had ended its route for the night. "Guess I better start walking," she said, thinking about how soaked she was going to get, especially her new blouse and her heeled boots. They would be waterlogged too by the time she got home.

A motorcycle engine started up behind her and she turned to look, but saw it was just someone starting up their bike and no doubt heading for home. She turned away to head for home when she saw the biker pull up beside her and she stopped, turning to face him, a look of worry on her face while she reached into her bag, her hand closing around the pepper spray container a second later, ready to whip it out and use it if need be.

The biker took off his helmet and she was shocked to see it was a skeleton. "Can…Can I help you?" She asked, deciding for a polite, but guarded approach.

He looked at her. "You're going to get soaked before you get home," he said, briefly glancing up at the dark clouds that were blackening the already-darkening sky. "I can give you a lift, if you don't mind riding on a motorcycle."

Sylvia bit her lip. It was a polite offer, but she didn't even know him and having already had her heart broken twice, she was now very wary of guys and their offers. She finally decided to politely refuse his offer. "No, thank you, but thank you for offering," she said, keeping her tone polite and gentle.

Just then, a big thunderclap sounded directly overhead, making her jump with a surprised yell. She didn't have a fear of thunder, but she didn't like it when it was directly overhead either. The skeleton looked up at the thunderclap and turned to her. "From the sounds of that, it's going to be a downpour," he said. "My house is close by. You could stay a bit until the rain lets up and I can take you home later."

She was now thinking that offer was probably one she should take, but she swallowed and decided to ask another question. "Are you sure your wife wouldn't mind a stranger crashing at her house?"

He chuckled. "I'm not married," he said, his tone full of amusement. "I live with my two brothers. And our niece lives with us too."

He pulled out his wallet to show her a picture and she looked at it, finding it to be a picture of three skeletons, two of them taller than the one in front of her, although the skeleton showing her the picture had a good few inches on her, and standing beside them was a cute little girl who couldn't have been more than ten years old.

Sylvia weighed her options then. If there was a child in the house, then surely it would be alright for her to stay at least until the rain stopped. She bit her lip and then decided to issue a warning as she walked towards him to accept the offer. "Know this, I have the police chief number on speed dial," she said, her voice sounding stern.

He raised both hands in surrender. "I'm unarmed, lady," he said with a smile. "You can even look under my jacket and check if it'll make you feel better."

The serious look on his face told her that he was understanding where she was coming from, but she still blushed as he unzipped his leather jacket and his blue hoodie underneath it before lifting up his white shirt up to under his chin, giving her a clear view of his ribcage and spine. Blushing again, Sylvia took out her flashlight and aimed it at the bared bones, deciding to make this quick. Seeing he indeed had no weapons, she nodded and he covered his ribs back up before taking off his leather jacket and slipping off his hoodie. "Here," he said, giving her the hoodie. "This will keep you warm for the ride."

She slipped it on, finding it very warm and she had to smile as he then pulled out another helmet and she strapped it on, going up to the bike and waiting patiently as he put the kickstand down and gave her a nod.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her left foot on the footpad and grabbed hold of his shoulders as she swung her right leg up and over to the other side, glad that she had decided to wear her jeans that evening. Sitting down on the seat, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay," she said.

Kicking the kickstand back up, the skeleton revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, going the speed limit, which Sylvia was grateful for as she was a bit nervous riding on a motorcycle in the dark, but her host had no problem with it, it seemed.

They soon pulled up to a nice house and into the garage. No sooner had the skeleton turned off the engine and put the kickstand down and helped her dismount, the rain began pouring outside. He whistled. "Just in time," he said.

She nodded as she removed the helmet and the hoodie, handing it back to him. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, ma'am," he said politely before heading over to the door that led to inside the house, holding it open for her. "After you."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said again before stepping inside and waiting patiently for him to lead the way. Instead, he placed a hand on her back and gave her a very gentle push forward. She let him as she saw he was guiding her and they came into the living room of the house, which was warmly decorated and looked very inviting. The child she had seen in the picture was playing a game with the two other skeletons on the floor and one of them looked up and saw both her and the other skeleton.

"Oh, good. You're home, Sans," he said, standing up and coming over. "Did you beat the rain storm over here?"

"Right before it could _beat us down,_ bro," the skeleton she now knew as Sans said.

The tall one, who she noticed was wearing some kind of armor, red boots, red gloves, and a large red scarf around his neck, gave Sans a dirty look and Sylvia hid her smile into her hand, realizing her host had made a pun and apparently his brother didn't care for puns.

"We were worried it would have _soaked you to the bone,"_ said the other tall one, making the armor-wearing skeleton look ready to explode.

The little girl giggled and hugged Sans. "I'm glad you're home, Dunkle Sans," she said.

"Me too, baby bones," he said fondly.

The scene made Sylvia smile as she could see her hosts and the little girl were close like a good family. The tallest skeleton then spotted her. "Sans, who is our lovely guest?" He inquired.

Blushing a little, she saw Sans clear his throat awkwardly. "I'm…I never caught her name," he said.

"He was more concerned with being a gentleman and offering me a ride to my home before the storm hit and then offering to bring me here when the storm was moving faster than we expected," she said, deciding to save the shorter skeleton. "And…my name is Sylvia."

"Miss Sylvia, welcome to our home," the other tall skeleton said. "I am Papyrus and these are my older brothers, Sans and Gaster."

The skeleton she had just met nodded with a blue blush and the tallest skeleton gave a polite half-bow as he was introduced before he picked up the young girl beside him. "And this is our niece, Frisk," he said.

The three skeletons were wonderful hosts to her and the young child instantly took to her and roped her into playing some games with them before the storm let up and Sans could take her home. When they pulled out outside her home, she looked at Sans. "Thank you for the lovely evening and for giving me a ride home," she said.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling at her before dismounting. "Here, I'll walk you to your door."

Sylvia was getting more and more impressed by his manners and when they were at her door, she turned to him and placed a kiss on his cheekbone, making him give her a surprised look before she slipped a card in his pocket. "I hope I'll see you around," she said with a smile.

He smiled. "You just might," he said as she unlocked her door and headed inside, giving him one last smile before gently closing the door and he checked his pocket, seeing it was a card that had her number on it and he smiled.

Over the next week that followed, they had been texting each other and talking on the phone and Sylvia found that she could talk to him about anything because he listened to her. She told him why she had been wary the night they met and he had understood, saying he had gathered that she had been burned by an ex-boyfriend and so was hesitant to trust so fast again.

One day after work, exactly one week to the day they had first met, the young woman was at home when she heard a car engine pull up and to her shock, it was both her ex-boyfriends and she didn't like the looks on their faces. Grabbing her phone, she dialed Sans' number.

The joke-loving skeleton had been thinking about stopping by her place and when he heard his phone ring and saw it was her number, he smiled and answered it. "Hey, sweetheart. You must have heard me thinking about you," he said, deepening his voice a bit because he had learned that was a quick way to make her blush and to make her laugh.

"Sans, I need help," she said, her voice filled with fear.

"Where are you?" He asked, getting ready to grab his bike and get over to her place.

"I'm at home, but both my ex-boyfriends just pulled up."

Remembering she had told him that she had had two boyfriends at separate times and how both had cheated on her, he grit his teeth. "Sweetheart, I'll be right there. Meet me in your backyard. I have an idea," he said.

"Okay," she said, sounding a bit calmer now.

He got on his motorcycle gear and teleported himself and his bike there in her backyard, watching for her. Sylvia came out a moment later and ran towards him. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked.

"For you, I'll be there in a blink of an eye," he said, winking at her. "Sylvia, do you trust me?"

She nodded. One thing he had earned quickly was her trust and he had already proven that he wouldn't break her trust. He motioned her closer and she stood by him. "Get on my bike in front of me and face me," he said.

Realizing what he was asking, she blushed but took a deep breath and doing as she was told, facing him while she straddled the bike before feeling his hands slip under her thighs and gently pull her closer into a more intimate embrace, gently untucking her shirt from her jeans but leaving it on her before he undid his leather jacket to reveal his white shirt underneath. He leaned close to her ear. "Sylvia," he began to say when she gently placed her fingertips over his mouth.

"I trust you," she said with a smile before slipping her hand under his shirt to let it rest on the bones beneath it. "I've never been kissed on a motorcycle before."

Sans smiled. "Hold on tight, then," he said, pulling her into a kiss and making his tongue materialize. Sylvia instantly opened her mouth to French kiss him and he returned the deep kiss, his hands slipping under her shirt, but staying right at her stomach and the small of her back before he removed one hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders outside of her shirt as he continued kissing her. She gently broke the kiss and tilted her head back.

"Sans," she said breathlessly and he smiled, placing gentle kisses on her neck before his tongue began gently licking her neck, making her give a pleasured groan.

The back door opened and her two ex-boyfriends stopped in shock at seeing her straddling a motorcycle and a skeleton's lap, holding onto him as said skeleton gently licked her neck and pressed more gentle kisses to it before kissing her deeply on the mouth, making her groan in pleasure as her hands massaged his chest under his shirt. "Oh, Sylvia," he said, his voice deep. "You've got the magic touch, no joke about it."

She smiled up at him. "You do too," she said. "You're making me melt in these strong arms of yours. I may need some help walking on my Jell-O legs later."

"I'd be more than happy to assist you on that," he said, hoping off his motorcycle and scooping her up in his arms, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My handsome hero," she said as she leaned up and kissed him again. He returned the kiss before seeing the two men gaping at them and he gently broke the kiss before looking at them.

"You got a problem with me showering my girl with love?" He asked.

"She's your girl?" One of them asked.

Sylvia decided to drive the nail home. "That's right," she said. "I'm his girl as this handsome biker has stolen my heart."

Her sweet tone made Sans smile. "Why don't we take this someplace else, Baby?" He asked. "I've been waiting to kiss you all day and take you for a ride."

A sweet giggle left her as she smiled sweetly up at him. "I've been looking forward to that ride," she said before giving him a loving look. "Can we go to our place, handsome?"

"You've read my mind, sweetheart," he said.

* * *

 _Present day…_

Sylvia and Sans both burst out laughing. "Oh, man. The looks on their faces," she said.

"That's the most stunned look I've ever seen on a human," he admitted, his smile huge.

"And how you scared them off with your Gaster Blasters," she giggled. "They haven't been back around since."

"Good, cause you're mine," he said as he reached for her ribs and began tickling her.

"HEY! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANS!" She squealed in protest, but he didn't stop.

"Man, I just love your laugh, Baby," Sans said, deepening his voice to make her laugh harder.

Sylvia reached up and tickled his ribs, which made him jump before he fell onto his back on the bed and she straddled his lap, her wiggling fingers not missing a single spot on his sensitive ribs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SYLVIA! TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT EAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASY!" He pleaded with her.

"You asked for it, sugarbones," she said with a big grin.

Sans knew that meant she was about to go for his feet, but before she could, he sat up and caught her around her waist, activating his telekinesis. She let out a surprised gasp before he gently pinned her to the bed with his telekinesis and lifted her shirt up a little to expose her stomach. "You're mine, Baby," he said and blew a big raspberry into her stomach, making her squeal with laughter before he gave her a big kiss, his power dissipating gently as they kissed and she tilted her head back, letting him lick her neck.

"Mmm, my hero," she hummed out.

The skeleton smiled at her. "My girl," he said before picking up her book she had set aside. "Wanna read together?"

Sylvia smiled as she took the book and found the spot where she had paused in her reading when he had come in and began reading the chapter aloud to him as he snuggled closer to her and held her in his arms, making her snuggle closer as they read together.

* * *

 **Whew! This one really took off on me. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
